In the Mirror and Out Again
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: There is nothing more precious to Cronos than doing her job and enjoy what little freedom she receives. That is until some one attacks the palace and forces Cronos to take her charges on a life changing journey...
1. The First Deadly Step

This is my first Saiyuki Reload/Sailor Moon Crossover. Be brutal.

* * *

Saiyuki Reload/Sailor Moon

"In the Mirror and Out Again"

Her right eye was killing her and her body was aching most furiously as she half staggered away from the besieged palace. Clutching her injured side, her arm hung dead at her side and she was quickly losing feeling and movement in her leg. Her comrades were just as battered if not worse. The bag on her back was heavy, its strap digging into her already painful shoulders. All four of them dragged their dying bodies to the treasure chamber and pushed their dwindling life forces to carry them to the vault at the back of the chamber.

She used everything she physically had to open the vault then haul it open. Her strenuous movements worsened her condition but it didn't matter. As long as they escaped, their Kingdom would live on. It was impossible for her to survive another fallen royal reign but yet…

"How are we going to get out? There's nothing but the condemned treasures in here." One of her comrades pointed out as she stuffed the already heavy bag with every treasure inside.

"That's exactly why we are in here. These can't fall into the enemy's hands. Countless other systems will fall to those bastards and I am not about to have more innocent blood on my hands." She told them, stuffing her glittering and powerful charges into her bag. "Stratos, help me-my other arm is dead. I can't do this with what little feeling and life I have in the other."

"Cronos, this-all of this isn't worth dying for." Stratos protested but helped none the less.

"The enemy seems to think otherwise, my friend." Cronos reached for a silver box. "Gah!" her side opened up more and pain racked her body. "Damn it…I can't give up…not now."

"Cronos, Stratos-hurry!" One of the remaining two warned, watching the chamber door through the vault's gapped door. Cronos pulled a bloodied crystal from under her armor.

Stratos knew that crystal all too well. "Cro, you can't be serious…that much power to transport you alone could sign your gravestone!"

"Then I die for my comrades and friends. As long as some of us live, our Kingdom will continue to exist. Either way, I'm getting you and these treasures out of here." Cronos gripped the crystal with her remaining living hand the best she could and channeled energy to it. Her light got the other two's attention. They realized what she was doing. "Give them hell for me on the other side. I'll be waiting for back up but don't die too soon or this effort is pointless. I wish you all a safe journey. Hades, Thetas, Stratos-it's been a blast working with you but it's time for this convict to pay her dues." Cronos gave them all a happy smile, like she did in the near forgotten past so long ago. "I'll miss you all. Good bye."

"Cronos!" Thetas cried. Hades reached for her.

"Don't be an idiot!" She tearfully spat.

"Farewell…I wish you all a safe and speedy journey."

* * *

FINALLY! I finally got to post this! 


	2. Injured Dove

...I can't believe I let myself watch that Saiyuki Reload marathon...It gave me the wierdest story ideas.

* * *

"Wow…that damn storm's still raging like hell out there. I'm glad we're not caught out in that shit. We wouldn't last 5 minutes if we were attacked."

"Now, now, Gojyo. There's no need for that kind of language." Hakkai lightly chided as Sanzo's patience for the hanyou was wearing thin and his revolver was loaded, ready and waiting on the monk's thigh. "We've cooped up in this room for 2 days straight and we're all just a little on edge. Even Hakuryu and myself."

**_THUMP! _**

"What the hell was that?" Sanzo demanded, having his gun at the ready. Goku was by the door and summoned his Nyoibou, prepared for a fight. "All right, Goku-open the door. The rest of you, get ready in case it's a demon."

The brown-haired 18-year-old quickly slid open the door and a girl almost fell on top of him. Sanzo rushed forward and caught her against his body. Her skin was pale and tacky while her clothes were bloody and damaged. She looked like hell had welcomed her into its arms then roughed her up before spitting her back out in some random place.

"Is she still alive, Sanzo?" Goku asked innocently as the 3 others came closer to look at her.

"Well, she's barely breathing and her body's growing cold." The blond monk answered. "As for 'alive'-I think she's about to die."

"Then we can help ourselves to whatever she's carrying." Gojyo eyed the bag on her back. "Come on, Monk. Open the bag and let's see what goodies she's carrying."

Sanzo removed the bag from her back by undoing a buckle. It landed to the side with a semi-muffled thud. He scooped up the girl properly. "No way in hell are we going to rob a girl on her death bed. She needs to have her wounds treated to see if we can save her. We have to do everything within our power to make sure she lives to see another dawn-even if it's just one more."

"Fine. I guess I can wait until the broad kicks the bucket before I go through her stuff." The hanyou muttered pulling out a cigarette. "But the second she croaks-we see if we can sell any of it."

The monk shot him a glare. "Just get one of the beds ready, dumb ass."

Gojyo took that comment in proper offense-like always-and was about to toss out the usual challenge but he stopped-they all did. The girl opened her eyes weakly, trying to become conscious.

"…Please…hide them…they mustn't fall in to their hands…" Her voice was barely above a breath. The Sanzo party could barely hear her. "…if they should get them…no one will be able to stand against them…they'll kill everyone…destroy everything…that's in their path…please…for you own lives and for the lives of the innocent…hide them…"

And then she dropped completely. Her head fell back and her body went completely limp in Sanzo's arms. Hakkai eyed her chest, not even daring to touch her heavily injured body. Her chest shakily rose in a barely noticeable way.

"Hey, dumb ass-get a bed ready NOW!" The priest snapped, getting pissed off. "If she dies-you're gonna die!"

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'! Shit, man! You need to loosen up!" Gojyo spat as he headed to one of the two bedrooms. Hakkai grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, quickly scrawling down things.

"Goku, I'm going to need these items to treat her wounds." He ripped the paper off the pad and gave it to the youngest member of their party. "Run and don't dawdle. Her life is hanging on by a thread."

"I'll go see what the inn keeper has." Goku's staff disappeared as her ran out of their room.

Sanzo knelt to hold her better. "Hakkai, is she still breathing?"

Hakkai nodded once. "She seems to be attempting to meditate to dissipate the pain and try to control her heart beat, in turn slowing her blood flow. Not many people know how to do that. It's a survival tactic that takes years to fully master and to do it subconsciously, on the verge of death like she is doing…"

"This young lady is a survivor. She's seen and done too much to give up now." Sanzo slowly rose with Hakkai's help. "I saw it in her eyes…they're just like mine…practically the same color."

"She needs to rest. Goku will be back any minute and Gojyo should be done by now. Come on, Sanzo. To have her die in your arms after what you said would be completely pointless." Hakkai put a gentle hand on the monk's shoulder. "Let me do my best. Maybe she could of some help to us and our cause. Until she gets better, you can help me tend to her. It'll ease your soul."

Sanzo bowed his head, his eyes closed. "Thank you for understanding Hakkai my friend."

* * *

It seems we have a certain monk who likes a certain someone! 


End file.
